My Joyous Broadway Life
by ihave14cheerios
Summary: The story of Bridget Livenspargar. Her story of a trip through the miracle life offstage and onstage.


The Best Part of My Life: Parents and Best Friends  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bridget Kristine Livenspargar, yes, that's me! A lifetime dancer, longtime singer, Scholar of Julliard Dance School of Arts, ready to take on real life. Off out in the world, touring with Cats. My character, Victoria. I'm single, I enjoy long walks on the beach, singing to the moon, getting lost and of course my main hobbies are singing and dancing.  
I grew up on the stage. My mother and father, having been on the stage since he was way younger than I am now, and was actually in Cats as Quaxo and Mistoffelees and Pouncival, both very supportive.  
Mollie, my mother, was a professional dancer and singer, still getting calls from her old theatre company, which happens to be my same company.  
My father, Jacob (or Jake), was an understudy for many characters, big and small, meaning he has been on stage since he has young, and currently.  
"Bridget Kristine! Come downstairs!" Mollie called from downstairs,  
"Mom! I'm packing! I'll be done soon, well, after I've finished my CD..." I went on making excuses, while, mom was tapping her foot loudly.  
"Tyler and Mary Ann are here, they want to say goodbye to their good..." Mom paused for a response, and within seconds I was flying down the stairwell and embracing my best friends tightly.  
"Brid...BRIDGET!" Tyler was loosing his breath.  
"Oh, oops." I smiled sheepishly. Mary Ann shrugged her shoulders, she knew my strength, and it didn't bother her, much.  
Me, Tyler and Mary Ann all grew up together. We've gotten into fights, gone on every possible trip together and much more. We all had our own personalities. Tyler was gay, Mary Ann a singer and dancer and myself, of course was a singer and dancer too, but for other different styles other than ballet, but oddly enough, we all acted in the same way on other terms.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much girl," Tyler said picking me up.  
"Hmm, he seems stronger" I thought as he picked me up and hugged me.  
"Me too buddy, oh, hey!" I said after Tyler put me down, "Gee Tyler, you seem stronger.  
"What?" he asked tilting his head like a cat, the girls knew that he was mocking my familiar Victoria-cocking-head-to-one-side thing I learned in Cats. We all laughed, including mom.  
"If you happen to meet a sexy man, you must tell me everything about him." Bridget said patting Tyler on the back playfully.  
"Sure will!" Tyler said looking proud.  
"Mary Ann," I began, turning to face my very best friend, "I've grown up with you, we've shared many a stories, we have never been separated, never. Now, I'm afraid, our time has come," I tried hard to hold back my tears.  
"I will sorely miss you. Words cannot explain how happy Tyler and I are for you, I'm sure your parents feel the same." Mary Ann said now crying.  
Daddy walked in, his eyes were glossy.  
"Mary Ann is right Bridg, your mother and I can't be happier that our only daughter is on her first touring trip, why, I wish I was going." The look on dad's face looked sad, I knew he was thinking silently of his memories of when he had played Mr.Mistoffelees in his younger days.  
"We've got to be going now, I wish we didn't have to. Please call me when you arrived and are settled in." Mary Ann took me in one bigger heartbreaking embrace, Tyler did too, kissing me on each cheek, and then on her forehead, I did the same. I was the only female he had ever kissed. The two left, sadly in tears. I slumped back up the stairs, Jacob held Mollie as she cried.  
  
"Flight 144 nonstop to London now boarding. Flight 144 now boarding. Please have your boarding pass present. Thank you for choosing London Airlines, enjoy your flight." Called out a nice sounding lady over the intercom of section 15 in Dulles Airport.  
"Mom, Dad? I want to thank you, so much for supporting me," I was not ready to go I could not help but cry. I did not want to say goodbye, but I knew I had to. "You two are the best parents ever. I love you both. Thank you. G-goodbye..." Sadly, I was beginning to cry, so was mom, but she was cutoff by someone yelling through the large crowd.  
"Bridget! Wait!" a voice called out; that voice, to me, could only be one person in the whole wide world, Mary Ann.  
"I'm coming with you!" Mary Ann looked like she was going to pass out, "My goodness! Really? This is, wow! But, this trip is for people on tour, the auditions have already been held...Wait a second, you are in this too?" I shrieked, grasping her by the shoulders.  
"But, your ticket?" I said puzzled, Mary Ann fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out two first-class tickets. My eyes lit up; I already had my first-class ticket.  
"Who's the second ticket for?" I said almost breathlessly.  
"Well, will this answer your question?" Mary Ann pointed to the end of the wing; Tyler was lugging four large suitcases in a trolley. I shrieked even louder and nearly knocked down the trolley, but knocked down Tyler hard to the ground.  
"You're coming too?" I asked trying to calm myself down.  
"No Bridget, I'm just hear to lug the luggage and watch you two go on an adventure without me." He said sarcastically looking sympathetic; "Of course I'm coming!" he said looking down at my cheerful face.  
"But, wait, this means..." I gasped, mom and dad were smiling behind me, I could sense it.  
"You both are in the cast! Who are you?" I asked anxiously.  
"I'm Jemima!" Mary Ann said proudly.  
"And I'm Pouncival." Tyler said bouncing up and down.  
"This is the greatest thing ever to happen, I never knew you both would be doing this!" I said looking at Tyler, I knew he had taken ballet longer than I had, but I had no idea he could sing; he must have taken private lessons.  
"Last call for Flight 144, now boarding, last call. First class now boarding." A voice came over the intercom.  
"Well, mom, dad? I will miss you so much." I hugged my parents in a long embrace. "I promise to keep in touch. I promise." I turned, beginning to cry, Mary Ann and Tyler put their hands around me and walked on to first class.  
  
Everybody Has Their Own Shining Moment In The Spotlight.  
Chapter Two  
  
"The movie we will be showing is...Cats." Said the stewardess over the captain's intercom speaker.  
Everyone cheered, since it was only the cast members of Cats, except for the crew, who were on a separate flight, which had already arrived in London that morning. All the cast was dancing in the aisle way to his or her own parts, as well as singing. Already four cups of refreshments had been spilt as a result of dancing.  
When 'Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer' came on, Jessie, unlike in the video, Rumpleteazer was a girl, well, now Rumpleteazer is a boy cat. Jerry, quite ironically it was his name, Mungojerrie, stood up and danced in the aisle way, until a grumpy stewardess had to escort them back to their seats.  
Meanwhile, back at our seats, people kept coming up to us, because Mary Ann was Jemima, they all wanted to hear her sing. The spotlight was on her when the stewardess turned off the sound, Mary Ann stood up in the aisle, everyone was watching her, and perfectly, she matched her voice with Veerle Catsylen, the woman who played Jemima, more or so the voice-over actress. Mary Ann received a huge explosion of claps and hoots.  
"Excuse me? Miss?" the voice of a young man said followed by tapping my shoulder lightly.  
"Yes?" I responded.  
"My name is Spencer. I play Quaxo and Mistoffelees, I just happened to hear from my friend that you were Victoria." Spencer said politely, I wasn't facing him, but when I turned around to introduce myself, I saw the most handsome guy crouched next down to me. I jumped and nearly spilt my glass of water on him because he was so close.  
"Yes, I am playing Victoria. My name is Bridget." I said looking obviously stunned, which took me by surprise, which set off a pretty weird chain reaction of events.  
Jerry happened to get up to use the rest room; he was sitting in front of us, next to Jessie. When he got up, he had gotten up a bit to quickly because Jessie was on his lap as a joke of course. Jessie was gay too, and Tyler and Jessie seemed to be locked into a deep conversation. When Jerry stood up, he made Jessie spill his water, which spilt on Spencer, which made Spencer smack me in the face, the next thing I knew was I felt dizzy, almost like throwing up, I think I did because I could hear people saying 'ew' all around me.  
"Bridget, are you alright? Hello?" Tyler was waving his hand in front of my face, I could not responding, and I felt like passing out.  
"Jerry! She's turning pale! Go fetch the stewardess!" I could hear everyone in a frantic state, in a few seconds, I felt cold water being splashed onto my hot face. All I could remember was Spencer sitting next to me on the plane.  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled. I was lying across Tyler, or Mary Ann's lap, "It's alright Bridget." Someone was rubbing my back lightly. I heard someone above me shout,  
"Hey, she's awake!" It seemed like a familiar voice, but I knew for sure that this wasn't a familiar lap, I rubbed my eyes and saw that I was on Spencer's lap, Tyler and Mary Ann were sitting next to him.  
"Bridg, you alright? You passed out on the plane, and got a little airsick..." I noticed a few spots of vomit on his shirt. I began to cry I was so nervous. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, h-here, l-lets get a n-napkin t-to wipe it o-off." I said crying.  
"No use Bridget, already tried, guess we'll have to wait until we get to the hotel. Don't feel bad, it was an old shirt." Spencer said looking down at me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back.  
"H-how long?" I asked, beginning to fall asleep.  
"Another three hours, get some rest Bridg." Spencer rubbed my back, I tensed up, but relaxed as I drifted off into a long sleep, but before I did, I felt a light kiss on the back of my head.  
  
Random Acquaintances? Or Just Really Good Friends?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I had an awful dream when I drifted off to sleep. I saw the cat Macavity; he had me tied up against a stage prop that looked like an electrical chair. He stayed back at a distance, prowling back and fourth, as though he was waiting for me to die. Out of the faded light, I could make out an electrical toggle. Macavity leaped over to it and pulled it down hard. I felt a shock, but a faint shock.  
When I awoke, I smelt bacon frying. I groaned loudly into my pillow when I saw that the clock read 5:37 A.M. The beeping noise which made me jump was blaring loudly.  
"Who's fryin' the bacon?" I said sounding annoyed as I got up to use the bathroom. A few moments later, Tyler was beginning to stir, groaning too.  
"Ah, 'Sleeping Beauty' has awoken." Mary Ann laughed, just as Tyler rolled off the bed with a hard thud, waking him up. "Morning sleepyhead!" Mary Ann said cheerfully, as though she had been awake for hours.  
"My god, look at the time May! It's not even 6:00!" said Tyler who was wide-awake in within seconds.  
"Well, I was told that our first rehearsal today is at 7:00, so I decided that the only way to wake you two up in the morning is to cook bacon, a weakness of my foes!" she said, sounding strangely like a man. Tyler chuckled falsely.  
I slumped out in my bathrobe and slippers.  
"We need ice Bridg, can you run down the hall and fetch some?" Mary Ann called from the kitchen just as I started my shower and got my shampoo and conditioner out of her bag. I slumped back out of the bathroom, I didn't bother turning off the shower. I never really did trust hotel bathroom accessories.  
"Yeah." I opened the door, unbolting the 'deadlock'  
"Why do hotel's have that piece of..." Mary Ann began to talk to Tyler, who wasn't listening, I think he went back to sleep.  
  
I was quite surprised to see how many people were awake during this hour. I walked down the hall slowly, feeling even sleepier than I had felt on the plane. All of a sudden, I was wide-awake when I bumped into something, or rather someone.  
"Hey, it's you miss! Er, Bridget? I think." It was Spencer, looking as sleepy as I looked. Like myself, he too was in his pajama bottoms and robe, but carrying a cup of coffee.  
"Hmmm, coffee sounds so good right now." I said lazily, noticing now that I had forgotten the ice container. "Oh damnit!" I said under her breath, but loud enough for Spencer to hear.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I left my ice-container in my room." I said, beginning to walk away.  
"Hey!" shouted Spencer; I turned around to face Spencer again.  
"Would you like to join me on a walk around the hotel to get use to it, and maybe to wake you up?" he asked hopefully.  
"Hey, you know what? That sounds pretty good, let me go get dressed. I probably look horrible like this." I laughed, looking down at myself, expecting for Spencer to laugh too.  
Instead he responded with, "You look just fine." Looking at my hunched over body, I rolled my eyes. Spencer stuck out his elbow and I hung onto him for support, maybe he thought I was going to pass out again.  
We stopped at the coffee stand in the hotel lobby and sat on the couches and talked.  
"Well, lets see, I've been a dancer for all of my life. My mother had told me about an audition for Cats, they needed someone like me, an excellent dancer, to audition for the part of 'Mr.Mistoffelees', so we went to a casting company and I auditioned and got the part! How did you get your part?" Spencer asked after we had gotten off of the subject of how sorry he was about what happened on the plane. We were both very wide- awake.  
"My mother was part of this very same company and my father was in Cats before me." I started, Spencer nodded his head.  
"And who did he play, what was his name?" he asked curiously.  
"He played the part of Mr.Mistoffelees, in fact, his name is Jacob Brent, and he's my daddy!" I said cutely, not noticing I had just used the word 'daddy'.  
I am almost 24 and I said 'daddy! Spencer's eyes widened. He was about to speak when Tyler came out of the elevator.  
"There you are! Where's the ice?" he asked with a look of surprise. "Bridg, you gotta go take a shower! I'm done, and there's some extra bacon left over from this morning, apparently is was just used to wake us up, but I ate it all." Tyler said, looking pleased with himself.  
"Well, Spencer, I must leave. I will see you at rehearsal then." Spencer nodded his head; I gave him a hug for buying em coffee. Tyler waved goodbye and we got in the elevator.  
I walked away with my mind full of Spencer. All through my shower, I wondered what he thought of me. Was he an acquaintance? Would he be a good friend? Is he someone I could have an open relationship? What was most on my mind was if he thought the same with me. I wonder.  
  
The Real Deal or The Big Cheese?  
Chapter Four  
  
Rehearsals are amazing. We each get our own choreographer. Mine was Joan, like me, she had been dancing since she was very young, but she had been in many performances, so she knew what she was doing. She also happened to be John Partridge's choreographer when he was doing Cats.  
When I first met her, I instantly fell in love with her, being with her was so powerful, her movements were so graceful, she had told me I would be able to be as graceful as she was.  
"Ok Bridget, we need to get you stretched out. Have you ever been lifted?" Joan said as she watched me stretch and do splits, front and side. I nodded yes,  
"Well, you seem quiet." We both laughed.  
"I'm just so pooped." I thought Joan would sympathize with me, but she didn't say a word and just kept taking notes on flexibility.  
"Well, lets get you a warm-up routine, and gradually as you get use to the warm-up routine, then I will teach you the dances, we really want you to concentrate on dancing, you have a few parts where you sing..." Joan went on and on as I stretched.  
I kept seeing glimpses of Mary Ann and Tyler. Mary Ann seemed happy, but Tyler just looked a little afraid of jumping from a platform that was only fifteen feet high.  
I then noticed Spencer; he looked so cute in his tights and Cats T-shirt. He saw me looking at him and he smiled as he leaped.  
"So, let's get started. Your warm-up is very simple, all you have to do is..." Joan went on.  
After rehearsal, we got our costumes, not our wigs; they wanted to keep those clean. I loved my costume! I thought after seeing Victoria's costume in the movie, I thought it would be all white, I was actually wrong, on the sides were what looked like to me, bands and slashes of gray and yellow.  
When we got back to the hotel in our cheap rental car, I raced upstairs to our room and tried on my costume.  
"Oh my god!" I shouted, I was so excited. "You guys! Come here!"  
Tyler and Mary Ann came into the bathroom after I unlocked it. I looked good, like, really good.  
"Oh wow, Bridg, you look hot!" Mary Ann said stunned.  
"I know!" I didn't want to sound as though I was gloating, but it was hard not to.  
"Let me come in. I want to get my costume on too!"  
Mary Ann slipped in with me and stripped down to nothing, except for a thong and slipped on her unitard.  
While she was doing that, I was exploring this big bathroom. It had a small color TV set up on the sink, a hairdryer, an iron and board, complimentary mouthwash, lotion, shampoo and conditioner, a free CATS DVD, three CATS T-shirts, three CATS baseball caps, and a booklet filled with coupons for our own desires. I was opening up drawers to find even more stuff, tampons, pads, condoms and packets of aspirin, which were mine, except for the condoms; they come upon request at the front desk. Mary Ann screeched loudly when she saw herself.  
"Oh my god," Mary Ann was flipping out, "May, you look skinny! Hey I have an idea, lets have Tyler put on his costume, and lets walk around the hotel!"  
Mary Ann agreed, we let Tyler put on his costume and then we left to walk in the hotel. To our surprise, everyone was wearing his or her costumes! I saw Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Munkustrap, just in our hallway. We approached them and introduced ourselves.  
Terry was playing Skimble, Joyce was playing Jenny, and finally Kyle was Munkustrap.  
"Hey Bridget?" Terry asked me just before we said 'goodbye', "I'm Spencer's friend, he plays Quaxo and Misto, he happened to tell me that your father is Jacob Brent!" I blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah, that's how I got into this company, plus my mom was in this company too." They all mouthed 'wow's', except for May and Tyler who were calling to me, I waved 'goodbye' and walked on.  
We also saw Tumblebrutus, his name was also Tyler, Alonzo, and his name was Calvin, Etcetra her name was Jessica, and finally we saw the main lady of the show, Grizabella, whom the ancient Elaine Paige played.  
I had met Miss Paige before plenty of times at dad's dinner parties. Elaine noticed me and called me over, she knew I was in this.  
"Welcome Bridget! How's your mother and father?" "They're both doing well, dad's upset because he couldn't come." I said sadly, I missed him dearly.  
"Well, good news! After rehearsal today, he called me to make sure you were all doing fine. He says that he wants you to call him, if you're not to sleepy."  
"I'm not, in fact, I'll go call him now. Guys you remember Elaine?" they both nodded, and I headed back upstairs.  
I found my key after rummaging through my purse, once inside, I picked up my cellphone and dialed daddy's cell number. Ring-Ring  
"Hello?" Mom picked up his phone.  
"Hey mommy!" I said excitedly.  
"Hey darling, how's your trip going, besides your little accident on the plane?" Elaine must have told her.  
"It's so cool here, I love it!" while I was talking I put the CATS DVD on Dad's solo dance theme.  
"I know that song! You just miss your father don't you?" Mom said laughing, before I could even say yes, Mom handed Dad the phone.  
"Hey Bridg! That's my song!" we both laughed, "And John's dad, he sung it, you just danced!" dad laughed.  
"But it was about me!" we both laughed some more. "Hey Bridg, I have a surprise for you." Dad sounded excited, Elaine has given us tickets to Opening Night!" I nearly screamed, but I stopped myself just as Mary and Tyler walked in.  
"Dad, that is so cool! But as much as I'd love to talk, we are going out to dinner with some of the cast, plus I've got to get changed out of my unitard."  
"So, I see you all got the coupon book, well have a nice dinner. Stay in touch. Goodnight, oh and your mother says to tell Elaine that we said 'hi'. Your mother also says 'goodnight' too. Love you." Dad said.  
"I love you too dad!" CLICK.  
  
Always Good To Have People Who Care, Anywhere.  
Chapter Three  
  
The next three and a half weeks were full of endless rehearsals and spending our free time, which was very little, in art museums, fancy restaurants and posing in front of statues.  
We each had our little relationships, Spencer and I got very close, and I also became very close with the girl who played Tantomile, Melissa. Tyler made friends with Gregory who played Plato, Camilla who played Bombalurina, and Calvin who played Alonzo. Mary Ann had friends all over the hotel, Calvin, Camilla, Melissa, Kyle, Brian (he plays Old Deuteronomy), and bonded immediately with Jonathan who was Rum Tum Tugger, in fact, even after the second week they were already going out, and half the condoms were already gone.  
Finally, opening night had arrived. Everyone was frantic, I was beginning to get frustrated with my make-up, when Spencer came over and helped me with mine.  
"Of all the times when it isn't opening night I get my make-up right, I get it wrong tonight!" I banged my fist hard on the table.  
  
Kelly, my make-up artist fixed my make-up. I thanked her.  
"Fifteen minutes until show time!" the stagehand Jamie called. Jamie was a sweetheart, my age, she and I were also very good friends, if I needed someone to comfort me, she was always there.  
My make-up was finished with just enough time to creep around the audience, nuzzling, hissing and clawing at the air and close up to the aisle seats.  
Many children reached out to touch me; I got closer and purred. Although I was having fun, I dashed up to the stage and leaped on, a four foot high jump, many kids in the audience 'Oo'ed and awed' even though it wasn't part of my act, our stage director said to show off our cat-like abilities.  
I had trouble searching for Mom and Dad, but I spotted them on the stage seats in the first row, they waved and I clawed the air cutely. Dad laughed, he knew I was going to make a surprise visit over to them during some part of the show.  
I dashed into the right hand wing and had my microphone adjusted and connected to me. I heard Jamie talking into the ear piece, explaining our cues.  
We were told in the morning at each dress rehearsal to breathe just as we needed to. The microphone would pick up a faint sound and would be turned down when we left the stage, but turned back up when are singing, and turned off when we were dancing, very confusing.  
For my cue to come on, I was given a number. Each set of numbers, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-STOP. I had to slide onto the trunk before I sang 'Familiar with Candle' with Joyce. I was suppose to slide off, but instead of sliding off of the trunk, I jumped off of it and mouthed 'damnit' when I turned my face away.  
When Kyle lifted me to twirl me over his arms, I did it perfectly. Everyone clapped and cheered silently and we continued our song.  
  
Being a chorus cat was fun, I smiled with Etcetra and Jenny after her famous 'C' note that makes all the jellicles bat his or her ears because of the that.  
The best part was when I had my solo; I could sense everyone on the edge of his or her seat, waiting to applaud my wonderful ability of dancing. When Spencer came out, he took my hand and swung me around like a swing dancer would to his partner, that wasn't part of the act either, but I got a great comment from Joan about it!  
Everything went smoothly, until the 'Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles', Spencer threw off his shoe, and dad was laughing so hard when he saw me grin over at him, I giggled in my Pom outfit.  
Unfortunately, we had an intermission, just as I was getting into the show. All of us 'Cats' ran into the wings, cheering loudly after our microphones were turned off. Brian got a small glass of water and went to the men's room.  
I went onto the actual stage. Little kid's immediately ran up on stage and asked me for my autograph, I smiled cutely and nodded my head yes, because we weren't allowed to talk...HELLO, cats don't talk! I clawed the air and purred when they rubbed my head.  
"Bridget, come back, we need you." It was Jamie talking into my earpiece. I looked over and saw her standing in the edge of the left wing. I got up, the kid's gave me hugs, and I nuzzled them. I scratched my shoulder once I was fully off-stage because my shoulder fuzz on my outfit was itching.  
"Hey Jamie, what's up?" I said when Jamie came over just as I was pouring myself a cup of water.  
"Your Mom and Dad are here, they are in your dressing room," Jamie was about to finish her sentence, but I wasn't listening, I dropped my water and dashed to my dressing room. My door was closed; I burst in and nearly jumped onto daddy.  
"Daddy!" I shrieked, mom covered her ears jokingly, "Bridg, you sound like Etcetra doing her scream for Tugger." mom said laughing. We joined in too.  
"You look really good!" dad said looking me up and down "You look as good as Phyllida." I thanked him. I noticed the lights flicking on and off, which meant the intermission was over.  
"We should be going." Mom said, kissing me on the forehead, trying hard not to smear my make-up. Dad also kissed me, and then they left for their seats.  
The rest of the show was superb! Spencer and I looked so perfect in "Gus the Theatre Cat'. I was lying on his lap, getting excited when I heard 'Victoria'. I acted so dramatic in that scene, and so did Spencer.  
Mary Ann sung so beautifully in 'Moments of Happiness' and in 'Grizabella: The Glamour Cat' Part II III and I.  
After the show, we all gave each other huge hugs, took our final bow, and after we were mentioned by our names and trademark poses, we got to take of our costumes and take off our make-up.  
Upon leaving, I was mobbed by little kids wanting pictures, wanting to know which cat I was, and when Spencer was coming out, in fact, he was the one who was escorting me out, so we got pictures together. I think after what seemed like forty pictures in less then ten minutes, we had to go.  
I drove the rental car, we all fit, including Spencer and Camilla. At the hotel, we sat in the lobby talking all about our opening night.  
"I was not afraid to make the jump!" Tyler said proudly, Camilla laughed.  
"Hey there babe" John walked over and kissed Mary on the cheek, Mary got up and she let John sit down, and she perched up on his lap.  
"I think you did a beautiful solo dance Bridg, it was so beautiful, I think I saw your dad crying." Mary said as she stroked John's hair, he pretended to purr.  
Finally, the two got up and went to John's room for the night.  
"How long have they been goin' out?" Camilla said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, about a week, maybe more." I said answering Camilla's question. "Hey guys, great show!" It was Melissa and Kenny, who played Coricopat. They were actually twins, so it was kinda cool to have twins in the show. The twins sat down in perfect unison, replacing Mary and John.  
"It was so much fun, it was really cool to have all those kid's wanting to see me, not just my character" I said with a sound of appreciation in my voice. A waiter walked over carrying a whole tray of coffee we had ordered only just a few minutes ago.  
"Mmm, exactly what I wanted." Spencer said eyeing his chocolate cappuccino.  
"So, how much do I owe you sir?" he asked getting out his wallet from his back pocket.  
"None, sir, you guys deserve it, our manager has already paid for it. Good job!" The waiter said after he handed out the coffee, he left.  
More actors and actresses came out, it was almost midnight, and the caffeine was winding us down. Tyler was already in bed by the time I got up there. Spencer walked me up to my room while the other's stayed down stairs and talked about the performance.  
  
On the night of the last performance in London, after weeks of training, Tyler jumped off the platform, he got distracted and instead of landing on his feet, he landed on his ankle, ending with a deadly snap that echoed through the hall.  
I saw him and rushed over to him, everyone in the audience knew this was not in the show. Tyler was rushed off stage, and the performance was cancelled. Jamie came over the great hall speakers, reminding the audience and us actors and actresses that we will continue our show tomorrow night, with an understudy for Tyler.  
It turned out that Tyler had a small fracture in his ankle. Tyler lay in the stretcher next to me in the ambulance, still in his 'Pounce' costume. Camilla, Spencer, Mary Ann and John drove to the hospital while I was in the ambulance with Tyler. I was still wearing my 'Victoria' costume when we arrived at the hospital.  
The doctor had to cut off part of his leg warmer and unitard to look at his ankle. It was purple and black, and swollen bidder than a chicken egg, but smaller than a goose egg.  
"He will have to skip a performance, but make sure he exercises it well and stays fit." The doctor said examining it. I left to go tell everyone else the news. When they saw me, they all stood up.  
"Is he going to be alright?" Camilla asked sadly.  
"Yeah he will, he will have to miss just one perform, he's getting fixed with a walking brace now, you can all go see him." I told them. After we got back to the hotel, instead of staying up and talking, we all just went straight to bed.  
  
"Boys Just Wanna Have Fun!"  
Chapter Four  
  
The morning before we were to leave for Paris and after 'Pounce's' accident, I decided I should begin packing so I wouldn't be in a rush later tonight. I began in the bathroom, picking up the towels, taking all of my dirty clothes and putting them into a bag, and finally rounding up my personal bathroom stuff. I pushed aside the shower curtain, expecting to see my shampoo and conditioner on the floor. Instead, I smelt a horrible smell of sex.  
"Mary! Where's my shampoo and conditioner?" I called from the open bathroom door. I had a bad idea of what had happened.  
"I dunno?" Mary called back, I rolled my eyes. I continued searching; I made the disgusting discovery that my shampoo and conditioner was all poured into the garbage can along with at least ten used condoms.  
"Mary! That is so gross! What do you do when Tyler and I are gone?" I called form the bathroom; Mary Ann walked in.  
"What's so...oh." She said looking at the garbage can. "Sorry Bridg, John and I got, err, carried away?" I stomped out of the bathroom. "I'll buy you some more!" she called after me, I pounded out into my room and slumped onto my bed.  
I turned on Cats and watched Phyllida Crowley-Smith do all of her solos. I was getting into the movie when I heard a knock on the door, ironically on the part where dad comes on and dances with Victoria. It was most likely Spencer. Tyler was sitting next to me on my bed; he was lying on my lap, almost asleep.  
"Tyler, I'm going to answer that, give me a sec." I said stroking his hair lovingly, he just groaned like a baby at the pain when he moved off of my lap. Spencer kept knocking. "I'm coming! I was just in the other room." I called as I opened the door and it turned out to be Spencer and Camilla.  
Lately, I've been beginning to think Tyler wasn't fully gay. Camilla came into the room, followed by Spencer. Camilla had brought a big bouquet of flowers for Tyler. Spencer had brought me himself.  
"Good evening Bridg. I was wondering if you would like to go and have dinner in the hotel restaurant?" he said.  
"Are you asking me on a date Spence?" I said batting my eyes cutely; he nodded proudly. "Good! Cause I need a break from my friend's here." I said thankfully, ditching my cute act. "Hey guys! Going out for dinner with Spencer!" I called out as I grabbed my purse, which had my room key in it. Spencer again, held out his elbow and we walked down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator.  
During dinner as we picked at our French version of American food, we discovered that we would be a perfect item. We shared a small beer, as to not have a hangover during rehearsal tomorrow. After dinner, we sat out on the hotel lawn and watched the stars.  
"Bridget, I really like you." Spencer said sitting up after what had seemed like a very long and silent fifteen minutes.  
"I like you a lot too, you're so kind." I blushed when I said this.  
"May I kiss you?" I nodded, looking into his brown eyes; we leaned into eachother and kissed for a long time.Unfortunately, we were getting into our little 'kiss from above' because Big Ben chimed 9:00. Spencer walked me back up to my room. I crept in silently as I could; my door was closed.  
"Hmm, Tyler must be asleep." I thought. When I opened the door I saw Camilla and Tyler naked and asleep on the bed. "I guess he's Bisexual now." I said, shaking the picture out of my head.  
I left our room and walked the short distance to Spencer's room and knocked on his door. Calvin answered it.  
"Hey Bridg, who do you need?" Spence shared the room with four other men. Calvin, Gregg, Kyle and Kenny. All the guys came to the door and all swayed flirtatiously over to me. I blushed.  
"I just need Spencer! Not the whole crowd! You guys are to much." I giggled, making the guys come closer. They all picked me up; I was now laughing hard when Kyle started tickling me. The other guys began to tickle me too; I was laughing so hard that the girls next door banged on the wall to shut me up. It didn't work. Spencer came out from the bathroom while shaving his face with a fancy electric razor. As I watched him pleadingly, I fell off of the bed. Spencer shook his head playfully.  
"I'm weak, you guys beat me!" we all laughed. I sat back up on the bed. Spencer had told me that all of the guys thought I was hot. Ever since Spencer had told me this, could not help but think that they knew that Spencer had told me.  
"Privacy guys!" I said shooing them off of me, I have a boyfriend now!" they all backed off, to make them even more jealous, we shoved them out of the room and locked the door.  
We could hear 'Oo's' and cat calls through the door. Spencer began pounding on the bed making it seem like he was getting his way.  
I even heard Kyle say through the noise of Spencer pounding hard on the bed and through the thick wood door, "Oh wow, that's not right Spencer! You don't get your way that fast!" I could just imagine Kyle's face.  
Spencer just happened to have a camera on his bedside table. It was a digital, we could easily obtain the cast and crews' email address' and blackmail the guys. So when we opened the door, the look on the guy's face was priceless, I took the picture and showed Spencer.  
We busted up laughing; "You guys are so easy to fool." I said laughing at their faces.  
"Oh yeah?" Kenny said, the guys all had Kodak cameras behind their backs, my face looked so stunned when they all took the pictures.  
"Well, I wish I could stay and have a 'pillow fight' girls, "I said that in a really girly high-pitched voice, "But I really have to be going, I've got to kick Camilla out of my room. I'm so sleepy." I faked a huge dramatic yawn. I wasn't planning to do what I was about to do; I fell into Gregg's arms. He picked me up and carried me into my room, Spencer followed and kissed my forehead, Gregg also bent down and was about to kiss me too, but Spencer glared at him, we all laughed. Gregg put me down and I went into my room.  
Before I went into my room, I knocked on the door, I heard rustling, and the door was opened. Camilla was gone; Tyler was wearing sweatpants and was watching Cats. Finally, after a shower, I went to bed.  
  
In rehearsal, Tyler came along, but he was forced to sit in the seats onstage as we all did dramatic leaps and twirls. When Gregg picked me up for the 'Jellicle Ball', he grabbed my love handles and tickled them lightly. I burst out laughing, and the others all began to laugh and tickle their 'mates' for the 'Jellicle Ball'. Charlie, who was Tyler's understudy for Pounce, was tickling Camilla so hard that she lost her breath from laughing. I attempted in wormed myself loose from Gregg's tickling grip, successfully, and slithered over to Spencer who was getting into this whole tickling orgy.  
Gregg came over to Spencer and I, looking like a monster that was ready to attack an innocent kitten. I held up my arms in playful defense, but instead of tickling me half to death, he picked me up and took me around to all the male cats that nuzzled me on the nose, giggling each time. When Gregg turned me over like a cradled baby, he nuzzled me and turned me back over, still holding onto me, and took me over to Spencer, I gave him a short kiss, the other females whistled, and the men all pouted playfully. We all busted up laughing. The stage director decided that this would be a play day for us. After rehearsal, I stayed on the stage while everyone else took showers, including Spencer. Kyle was the first guy done with his shower.  
"Hey chick!" Kyle said picking me up so that I could stand. After he did, I brushed him off, we both laughed, "Whew, girl you stink, talk about a shower." He laughed.  
"I took a shower already this morning and last night. Plus I did overkill on the deodorant" I said pushing my pit into his nose.  
"Mmm, roses." He shoved his nose deeper into my pit. I was getting grossed out now.  
"That is gross Kyle!" Kenny said as he walked onto the stage, putting a shirt on while he was walking.  
"Thanks!" Kyle said taking his nose out of my pit and smiling. "She over did it on the deodorant, come and smell...ACHOO!" Kyle said, but paused to sneeze. I firmly pinned my arms to my side. Kenny and Kyle laughed. "Smells like roses!" Kyle said proudly, Kenny and I laughed hard.  
"Is Spencer done yet?" I asked the guys.  
"How should I know? I don't watch him take showers!" Kyle said wrinkling up his nose. I giggled; he had a bit of white on his nose from my deodorant.  
"Very nice Kyle. How very mature of you." Melissa sneered sarcastically as she walked out onto the stage, towel wrapped around her head elegantly like a turban. She took out her mirror out of her make-up purse and handed it blindly to Kyle, her eyes locked into her bag.  
"Aha there's the little devil! Thought I had lost ya' for a sec!" Melissa exclaimed as she held her tube of bright red lipstick that shone ever so brightly on her african-american features.  
Kyle blushed, finally seeing the deodorant on his nose, and he used a tissue to wipe it off. We all laughed.  
"I think I am going to go take a shower." I said walking off stage, little did I know just about when I was about to open the door, I heard sniggering, I whipped around to see who was behind me. It was Kenny and Kyle. "You to are hopeless." I said shaking my head.  
"We just didn't want you to get lonely." Kyle said batting , Calvin came over, shooing them off.  
"Calvin, you girl hog!" Kenny snarled playfully, spraying spit on Calvin's face on accident.  
"Go take your shower, there is no, eh hem, hidden camera in your stall." Calvin chuckled, I whacked him upside the head lightly, he began to whimper, and I kissed his forehead. Just then Kenny and Kyle came out pouting for a kiss too! I kissed both on the cheek, and turned to take my shower.  
Through out my shower, I could hear the guys chuckling because I sing in the shower; I guess they didn't know I could hear them through the door.  
After my shower, I expected the guys to be gone, but nope, I was wrong.  
"Guys, why are you still here? It's..." I checked my watch, "9:00, you should be back at the hotel sleeping!" the guys actually looked very wide-awake. "Pointless!" I muttered. I walked away; they weren't following me, thankfully. I waved good bye to Jamie, who looked like she was going to be here longer. I walked out of the lobby, also waving good bye to Ethan.  
I hoped into my car, as I started the car, I heard a groaning noise. It was coming from the back. I looked in back of me and saw Spencer sleeping in back. He looked fine, just knocked out. I climbed in back with him and snuggled closer to be in his warmth.  
  
In the morning, I awoke very warm, I was about to check Spencer's watch, but Spencer wasn't there, I had a blanket wrapped around me. I got up and got out of the car, smacking myself on the head for not bringing a jacket. I remembered I had put one in the trunk a few nights ago. I popped the trunk and found my warm fleece jacket folded neatly in the middle of the trunk, I put it on and ventured inside.  
Everyone seemed to be in a state of franticness. Spencer ran up to me.  
"Found her!" he dragged me by the arm into the great hall. Everyone ran up to me at once, showering me with questions.  
"I guess I had fallen asleep in my car, I guess I was to tired from last night's rehearsal. Sorry." Was all I ended up saying to answer everybody's concerned questions, including the guys.  
"Well, now that Miss Livenspargar is here," Ethan began, "We can begin our announcements. First off, Tyler will not be in tonight's performance." Everyone sighed sadly; Tyler was the guy who everybody loved. "Oh yes, I was about to conclude, but the Queen of England is going to be here on our last performance. I want to let you all know, you are welcome to add little things like pawing each other playfully, but only when you are dancing. You can do that in 'Skimbleshanks', but don't be a spotlight hog for 'Her Majesty's Sake'" we all laughed, we knew that John was thinking of, adding another mating scene, but with Mary Ann. John blushed, but laughed too. I want to wish you all a good performance, and no tickling tonight, Gregg!" Ethan said looking at Gregg who smiled widely. "I really don't want a repeat what happened on the plane." Everybody started to laugh at me, I blushed. Thankfully, Ethan cut them off. "Get a good rest, until then, I will see you all here at 6:00, ok?" everybody agreed.  
We all got up and went to our cars. I shipped back Kenny, Kyle, Spencer, and Gregg. We stopped at a McDonalds, I had a low-fat parfait and a salad, and the guys all had a salad.  
Kyle had offered to pay, but Gregg had already offered, I could not stand the bickering; I ended up paying with my own cash. Kyle and Gregg gave me their money. Everything was good now.  
We sat in the car eating our low-fat food. I shared my parfait with Kyle; nobody else in the car liked parfaits. The salad was a little odd, so I gave that also to Kyle and I ran inside to buy a small ice cream cone. After sitting in the parking lot for half an hour, we left. I drove back to the hotel alone, the guys wanted to run back, so that they would burn off the 'fat' from their 'dinner'. Spencer stayed with me though.  
I drove up to Valet parking, and got up. We slumped up to my room, and watched Cats and had not even bothered to dance. We called room service and had them bring us hamburgers and fries.  
Spencer left to get changed, and he came right back all dressed up, I had promised him I would watch Cats with him; which seemed like a normal routine each night after performance; which turned into dinner, movie, and sex. Once I had my costume on, we would talk and talk until it was always twenty 'till 5:00. We made it a frequent habit to make sure that the guys were ready because they would carpool with Spencer and myself.  
They were half-dressed when we walked in; it was quite common to run into this factor. They all made high-pitched girlie screams and covered their chests whenever I walked in; I would just always cover my eyes playfully. We all laughed. All of us drove together, except for Calvin, who was carpooling with Mary Ann, Tyler and John. The performance went very well.  
After I got my makeup and costume on, we had guests: Tyler had met a true Pouncival fan that seemed to adore him very much. The fan's name was Campbell.  
"So Campbell. How would you, like to have your face painted as a 'Pounce' face?" Tyler asked Campbell.  
"Wow? Just for me? That would be great! Mum, Dad? Can I? Please, please?" Campbell begged lightly. Charlie and Cherise just laughed and nodded their heads.  
Campbell was a charming fifteen-year old. He was also a dancer who had been to many of our performances. In fact, he and Tyler were quite good friends by now! They even got their makeup done together. After makeup was done, Tyler escorted Campbell personally in his makeup and costume.  
During the show, there were a few mistakes, but nothing hazardous. The cast all decided to make it a normal routine for Spencer to loose his back paw. Hey! If it got the crowd to laugh, then, heck I think it was a good add-in! We got a hell of an applause tonight, and even bigger applause the night when Her Majesty came. That performance was perfect, Tyler was in it too! The look on his face when she came over to meet him was priceless, I'm serious, and we got it on film! She actually wanted our autographs. I think I scribbled mine, so I quickly re-did it.  
After we got our makeup off, we got to go home. Everyone else was down in the lobby or bar of the hotel, Spencer and I decided to go up to my room.  
We were sitting on my bed, watching Cats of course, when he leaned down and kissed me, I gently took hold of his chin and I hugged him. I knew what was going to happen. I got up and got partially undressed in the bathroom, and came out in my bra and underwear. Spencer was already in bed waiting for me. I walked over to the door and locked it. I climbed underneath the covers and Spencer followed me.  
  
I was up before Spencer, and was already in the shower. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" I called above the noise of the shower.  
"It's me!" Spencer walked in, "mind if I join you?" he asked sitting on the sink. The curtain was clear and I was sitting on the floor of the giant walk-in shower.  
"Yeah, I don't mind." I heard him undress, moments later, he was sitting next to me on the shower floor. He picked up the shampoo and washed his short brownish-blackish hair. I picked up a razor and began to shave the little prickly hairs off my leg that grow back so fast only after one day of shaving, everything else was waxed. I washed my hair and washed my body off, and got out of the shower. Spencer finished up his half of the shower and got out. I put on my pajama bottoms and a baggy Cats T-shirt.  
"I'm goin' to your room! Be back soon!" I called out over the shower, "Ok!" Spencer shouted back.  
I knocked on the guys' door. I half expected to see Calvin answer the door. Instead, Kenny did.  
"Back for another round already?" Kenny said smirking evilly. I smiled, but shook my head 'no'.  
"Where's lover boy?" Kyle shouted from the bathroom, he walked out and his chin was covered in shaving cream, all smoothed out.  
"He's finishing up his shower, he said he'd be over soon, I just came over to get a set of clothes for him." The two laughed, but quietly because Calvin and Gregg were still asleep in the other room.  
"Thanks mom," Spencer said as he opened the door quietly. We all snickered.  
"Kyle," I said trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah?" responded Kyle while shaving, trying not to cut himself.  
"Give me some of that shaving cream, I have an idea." I said almost now laughing,  
"Sure, whatever. Why? Run out of shaving cream in your room?" Kyle asked. He sounded serious, but he leaned out of the bathroom doorway and a grin popped out on his face, he tossed me the can, and I caught it. For a moment I thought he really meant it, but I looked up at him and he was grinning from ear to ear, I laughed as softly as I could. I crept into the guy's room, it smelt so horrible in here, how could the maids work in this crap?  
I heard Calvin snoring softly, his hand happened to be out and open. As quietly as I could, I sprayed a decent amount of shaving cream into his hand, I then tiptoed over to Gregg who was very silent, and his hand was open too. I motioned for Kenny to come in to the room Kyle and Spencer stood at the doorway, giving us the thumbs up. At the same time, we both lightly tickled the guys' noses, they both moved their hands to scratch it and got the shaving cream all over their faces!  
"Hey! What the hell just hap..." Gregg saw me next to him and he grabbed me and wrestled me to the ground, I was laughing hard, the other guys turned on the light and tackled me down and tickled me until I could not withstand it anymore.  
Gregg and Calvin went into the bathroom, coming out minutes later with condoms filled with shaving cream!  
"So it's not just my room that has condoms!" I said aloud, eyeing the condoms.  
"Nope, we brought them," said Gregg who was throwing a condom towards me,  
"You never know who may come home with you." We all looked at Spencer, who rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah?" Spencer said with a glint in his eye, "Then why do I see a maid come around with a whole box of them?" he said smartly. Kenny and Kyle blushed, "Plus," continued Spencer; "you have to request them." An evil grin broke out onto Spencer's face.  
"Busted!" I said cutely, walking out of the door, swaying my hips. Gregg sneaked up behind me and grabbed my love handles and tickled me until I dropped onto the floor. I dropped my cute act and became a helpless little girl being tickled half to death by her dance partner. Gregg let me go, and ruffled my hair.  
"You're going to mess it up!" I said fixing my hair into the messy bun it was before.  
"Worse than he did?" Gregg looked over at Spencer, who blushed hard. I walked over to Spencer and kissed him lightly and walked out, looking very sexy.  
"Meow." I purred looking over my shoulder, Spencer had to hold back Gregg and Kenny who were attempting to race to the door. "Au revior, lover boy." I blew a kiss to Spencer who winked back at me.  
When I got back, Tyler was there. Mary Ann now lived with John in his room with Brian. "Good morning Bridg," Tyler said welcoming me back from the guys' room.  
"Tyler, what time does rehearsal start?" I asked, I was so pooped.  
"Well, today, they start at 4:20." He said checking his watch.  
"Good, cause I'm goin' back to bed." I fell on my bed; it still smelled of Spencer's cologne, I breathed it in, I felt Tyler lean down and give me a kiss on the head. Before I knew it, I was already asleep.  
  
"Daddy!" I heard myself call; I knew I was lost in a huge theatre, looking for my dad. I heard dad's theme song playing. I walked closer to the music, turning down corridors, passing dressing rooms, waiting rooms, and still hearing dad's song. "Daddy! Dad" I was getting scared. All I heard was his John's voice singing. I began to hum along to keep myself alive. I felt it was my only way to keep me alive and sane.  
I reached the stage wings and smiled, I was tired from calling to dad. I was about to go on, but I was not in costume. I had an idea, an idea that only the smartest fool would think of; I stuck one of my arms on over the boarder of the stage and wings. My costume glinted bright over my arm; I tried my leg, it to have the glinty shine of my costume. I jumped on stage.  
"Daddy!" I called out loudly waving and smiling sweetly, relieved to see dad's face after a long time of looking for him. I looked out into what I thought would be an empty, but I was wrong; there was a whole audience, a full house. I was about to call out his name again. He looked me dead in the eyes, with a cold look of 'get out'. I obeyed, knowing I had interrupted his pride of the show; a moment to show off his magical dancing abilities.  
After Dad's song finished, he came backstage, shouting at me, cursing me for disturbing the audience. All this time he was cursing and yelling, I saw people around me crying, not even pulling dad away from me. His fingers began to twitch, they moved back and fourth rapidly, as if he was getting ready to break off someone's head. Then, it happened like a flash, he moved his arms level with my neck and began to choke me; telling me how he ruined his best moment, of how the song was his, not 'The Rum Tum Tugger's'. He choked me even more, I was loosing my breath and my head felt like it was going to pop...  
My sheets were wrapped around my neck awaked me, killing me. I looked around the room, and I began to cry like a baby. I heard pounding on the door.  
"Bridg! Bridget! Open this door! Are you all right? Bridget!" I heard Gregg shouting. I stood up, but fell back down. I crawled to the door and opened it up. When it was open, I passed out from the light. I felt myself being carried; I entered my dream again...  
I returned back onto the stage, as though I was being beckoned by some strange presence. I danced, I didn't want to dance, I tried not to, but I kept dancing. Strings appeared on my arms and feet and even on top of my head, I was a marionette. I could not see the puppeteer, but he was laughing, I heard more laughter, I saw a large theatre hall out in the distance. As if commanded to, the laughter quieted. I ended up finding myself being dragged. I saw a mirror come down on strings hanging in mid- air, suspended by a single tiny wire; I saw my reflection, the look of horror in my eyes.  
I looked away, crying. As if the mirror wasn't enough, the mysterious laughter came back, but it wasn't laughter for long, it turned slowly into a crying voice. The tears streamed down like rain and made puddles on the stage, the puddles turned into a river, the river turned into a lake, and the lake turned into a giant ocean. I still saw the mirror reflecting back, but it wasn't a true reflection, I was smiling, laughing. My reflection turned into dad, he was dressed in his Quaxo outfit, make-up and all. He had an imaginary pair of scissors, snipping the air, grinning evilly. She looked up and saw her dad. He was cutting her strings, laughing hard. She hit the water hard, but did not feel the splashing water...  
My eyes fluttered open, I saw Gregg standing over me, with a look of deep concern on his face. Spencer was looking away from me over Gregg's shoulder. The look on Spencer's face was disgusted, like I was a piece of slime in his presence. It hurt me deeply.  
I stood up; Gregg supported me by lifting me up gently by my shoulders. I was about to sit down on the bed, but he stopped me. I saw why: blood was smeared all over the sheets. I looked on my arms; blood covered them from thin slashes down my arm. It looked as though I had attempted to slit my wrists in my sleep. Spencer walked out of the room, shaking his head. He did not even say goodbye; he just looked behind his shoulder and shook his head disapprovingly. Spencer made his way through the crowd that was entering the room: Melissa, Kenny, Kyle, Brian, Mary Ann, Tyler and John.  
Mary Ann was the first to enter, followed by Melissa. Mary Ann almost screamed when she saw my arms, but instead dropped both of the coffee cups she was carrying. Melissa gasped and ran over and hugged me. Kenny, Kyle and Tyler all looked like they were going to vomit, but too late: Kenny was the first into the bathroom.  
I sobbed hard into Gregg's nightshirt from embarrassment, leaving blood splotches on it. I looked into the mirror, what I saw made me sick to my stomach too. I leaned over and threw-up on the floor; the maid was going to have a hell of a cleanup job today. My face was scratched up, my nose was running, my eyes almost blood-shot. I just leaned over and sunk deeper into Gregg's warm chest.  
I heard Mary Ann, Melissa and Brian leave, soon followed by Kenny and Kyle. I heard the quick and soft pounding of Gregg's heart. I felt him put me down and cover me up, he lay down next to me, stroking my hair, and under his breath I heard him praying, or singing, but before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep. No bad dreams tonight.  
  
That morning in the hotel brought Gregg and I closer together. We were always with each other, not as brother or sister, but more of a couples' bond. We would always be at the movies, the beach, or even a club or two, but with Kyle or Kenny, Calvin had his own stuff to do, he was going out with Jenny, who played Etcetera.  
One night, Gregg and I were dancing to Gregg's CATS CD, when Greg and I began talking, which wasn't unusual when we were dancing.  
"Can you believe it Bridg?" Greg asked, we were just beginning the little nuzzle part that we do in the 'mating dance'.  
"Believe what Gregg?" I asked, unaware that he was silently creeping away to the bed to rest, watching me the whole time as I did my own dance solo on the rough hotel carpet.  
"Can you believe that we've only had fifteen performances in these past two months?" he said making it sound as though he was dancing with me.  
  
"Yeah, I can believe that." I was beginning to space out; the conversation was beginning to bore me. I got ready for Gregg to pick me up; he was obviously spacing out too. I fell hard to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Oh! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry love..." he stopped in mid- sentence. I looked up at him, and he was blushing. I got up onto the bed and took a light hold on his hands, making him look me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was out of place, I shouldn't have..."  
I cut him off, "Gregg? Say it again. Please."  
He looked me deep into my eyes and said, "I love you Bridget." We both leaned in closer and began to kiss, small at first, but it gradually advanced to exploring, after a minute of that, and we took it to a lighter kiss.  
I heard three quick clicks and saw three bright flashes through my closed eyelids. I released myself from Gregg to reveal Kenny, John and Kyle at my open door, all looking as guilty as the next. Gregg got up and growled like a cat at the guys, who just growled back. Instead of kicking them out, he smiled sweetly and shut the door on them, locking them out for the night.  
  
Chapter Five  
I awoke the next morning with Gregg wrapped around me, still sleeping. The annoying cheap-ass hotel alarm clock, as Tyler and I liked to call it, was chirping and beeping, flashing 5:45.  
"Damn, I need a shower." I mumbled, wiggling from Gregg's arms. I hopped into a freezing cold shower, waking myself up. After about a fifteen- minute cold shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel. Gregg was asleep; this time the radio was on, playing softly a catchy jazz tune with a saxophone solo. I jumped up onto the bed; lying horizontal across Greg, finally, he awoke.  
"Damn, I need a shower." He mumbled to himself after kissing me lightly; he smiled cheekily. I just smiled back and returned the kiss. Crawling back into bed after I heard the shower start, I went back to sleep in my under wire bra and purple silk panties, breathing in Gregg's shampoo that was creeping out like a thick mist through the open bathroom door. After awhile, I heard him spray his cologne.  
I awoke with Gregg laying next to me fully dressed. He kissed my head.  
"Don't sleep to long; we have rehearsals at 7:20 today." I groaned loudly, he chuckled and patted my bottom, and turned CATS on, instead of turning it way down, he turned it way up! To make it worse, he sung in the most horrible singing voice ever! I groaned louder to signify that I wanted it turned down.  
"Oh, I see, you want me to turn it down, eh?" he said sweetly, but I could sense he was going to do something to get me out of bed. "Here let me turn it down..." he began to turn it up! My head was face down in the pillow; Gregg picked me up and pulled me into a tilted swing. Just as I was about to pull myself up for a kiss, my corny Cats ringtone rang clearly out over the blaring movie.  
I attempted to wiggle myself free from his grasp, but he held on tighter to me, he had a look of satisfaction on his sly face.  
"Gregg, I have to get that, it could be import...Oof!" I said trying to get loose, but he just shrugged his shoulders and dropped me, but before I hit the ground, he caught me in mid-air. I pulled myself up and answered the phone on the fifth ring. I did not bother to look at the caller-ID; the only people who knew my number were the guys and a few friends in America. "What?" I said in a slight monotone, I almost sounded annoyed.  
"Well good morning to you too." Scoffed a cool voice that had to be Kyle's. "Where are you Bridg? Rehearsals have already started!" Kyle shouted into the phone. I glanced at the clock, not even 7:00.  
"Oh my goodness! Kyle, you are so dead!" I screeched into the phone.  
"Aha! Gotcha! At least you're both awake!" this was followed by more laughter and the click of a phone. "  
"We have to go. Come on, we can stop by McDonalds on our way there." I said. Gregg was already dressed by the time I had gotten off of the phone. I slipped on a pair of leggings and my pants and a tight shirt. Gregg told me to go ahead of him; he had to go to the bathroom. I took the elevator; I had gotten pretty tired of the stairs.  
Next to me in the elevator, was a big man who smelt very strongly of heavy cologne, not as strong as Spencer's or Gregg's, but really expensive stuff. He reminded me crudely of Bustopher Jones, with his turned- up moustache and large black suit. To top it all off, he had a strange version of the 'Monopoly Man' height and top hat.  
"Good day madam. What floor?" he said in a heavy fluent English accent.  
"Main lobby please sir. Thank you." I said as the man pushed the lobby button.  
"So," he said after the door closed, "I see you are going to a gym of some sort?" he said looking me up and down. I had forgotten all about my outfit, I had gotten lost in my little Cats fantasy.  
"Oh, no, not exercise, well actually, I'm off to my rehearsal. We have a performance tomorrow night!" I said, stumbling over my words as I looked myself up and down and held my bag closer to my bare mid-riff.  
"Oh really? I happen to be taking my niece to go see Cats tomorrow night. Is that where you are headed?" his eyes lit up. I nodded my head proudly. "Which cat are you? So I can show my niece which character I got the superb chance of talking with." He said taking a pen out of his great coat jacket along with a pad of paper. The elevator was almost to the lobby.  
"I play Victoria! If you and your niece would like to, I can take you backstage, and maybe we could set her up with some Cats makeup." I said digging through my purse, getting my keys out.  
"Oh that would be charming! I'm sure Gwen would love to do that!" he said happily.  
"Wonderful! Well then, if you and Gwen could meet at the backdoor at around...oh how about 6:00 and that will give us plenty of time to meet the cast and to get her makeup done. Just knock on the stage door and ask for Bridget Livenspargar, they know who I am." The door opened wide and we both stood in the open door of the large elevator.  
"I am Sir Henry Gomalia the second. We will certainly be there!" we both walked out. Sir Henry walked to the restaurant and I walked out the lobby door into the parking lot. Gregg was leaned up against the side door, half asleep.  
"Come on, I need my coffee." Gregg said lazily. I unlocked the doors and he slid in, followed by myself.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
In the car, after McDonalds, Greg had an Egg-McMuffin clenched in his mouth as he tied up his ballet shoes. I had a coffee in one hand and Sausage-McMuffin in the other.  
At the stoplight I said through a mouth full of Sausage-McMuffin, "Gregg can you get my shoes from my bag?"  
"Yeah, hold on..." a second later I heard my bag unzipped, shuffling and being zipped back up and a second later, my favorite pair of blue flat shoes landed in my lap.  
"Thanks." I said leaning down to untie my cheapo-convex running shoes. By the time we got to the 'Cast Parking' we had a good twenty minutes left to get ready. I put my McMuffin remains and coffee on top of the car.  
Once I had my ballet shoes on, I had to walk across the dirtiest part of the parking lot. I proceeded to walk on daintily on my tip-toes but smacked myself upside the head, seeing as I had left my 'breakfast' on top of the car and I had succeeded in stepping in a nice rainbow colored puddle of oil. "Shit!" I swore under my breath. Gregg was already inside.  
"Hello? Can anyone help me?" I called, no response, "Great! Just great!" My only choice was to run. I flew across that grimy parking lot with slight ease, avoiding even bigger oil puddles, colors of gum galore lie stuck on the ground as if it was a booby trap for expensive dance shoes, and just plain trash that was spread out like an obstacle course.  
The lobby was to far to walk to, I just decided to enter through the stage door. Inside, I greeted Charlie and walked past the changing rooms and showers and walked straight onto the stage.  
Spencer and Calvin were already stretching, but Calvin got up to stretch with Jenny. I sat down with a slight thud and a tiny 'Oof'. I began my toe stretches.  
"One-Two-One-Two..." I counted. Spencer looked like he was getting bored with the position he was holding. He stood up and sat down next to me in a dainty little cross-leg stretch.  
"Morning." I said trying to concentrate hard on stretching and not talking.  
"Hey! I heard that Kyle called you guys this morning." Spencer said with a sort of bored tone in his voice, but it turned into a chuckle. "I also heard you locked the guys out of your room last night." Spencer said with sort of a chuckle in the back of his throat.  
"Yeah, they got a pretty embarrassing picture of Gregg and me..." I cut myself off, Spencer had no idea Gregg and I were going out. Instead of taking it the 'wrong way', he pulled out a sheet of photocopied paper. A picture.  
The picture was that same shot of Gregg and me kissing deeply.  
"This is...This is crazy!" I fumed, "Kyle is so dead!" I stood up, ditching my stretches. I had stomped only partway off of the stage because Cory, who plays Admetus, stopped me. He was laughing hard. "What is so goddamn funny Cory?" I fumed, just about ready to punch out my anger; I was ready to take it out on anyone, even one of my friends.  
"This picture! The photographer got a perfect shot! How could you have your picture taken like that? Kissing in front of the camera. Hahaha!" Cory said putting an arm around my shoulder and laughing. I pushed him off of me; I was just about tears as he slid his arm off of me and walked away laughing, joined by a group of five more cast and crew members, each of them holding the same picture, mine.  
I went to the edge of the stage and sat down; I was not in the mood to do anything else but cry into this horror of a picture. I did not dare look at this disgrace of a picture. In my heart, I was telling myself to look at what Gregg and I have become. I opened my teary eyes and looked at the tear stained picture; Gregg looked happy and content, I looked as though I were in heaven, a far greater step that I had taken with Gregg rather than Spencer.  
As I looked at our peaceful faces, I noticed a faint light behind Gregg's right ear. It looked as though it was frozen halfway through a blink. I bent closer to the picture, with my nose to the paper; I traced the green light to a box, a lumpy box, not that of a cell phone nor the alarm clock, but a camcorder. I gasped, sucking in my stream of tears, causing me to choke on the intake of air and saliva I had inhaled. I coughed hard until Camilla brought me a bottle of water.  
"What's wrong Bridg?" I showed her the picture, with out saying a word she muttered under her breath. "Shit, that's not good Bridg. Who ever took that picture should be ashamed!" Camilla said now shouting; she apparently did not find the picture humorous, as others did. She grabbed the picture out of my hand and looked it over. I leaned over and showed her the frozen green light, "Look at that...A camcorder." Camilla gasped.  
"Cam, I think I was recorded last night." I said, now I was in tears again. "Come on, let's go." Camilla said pulling me up, "Now!" Camilla shouted loudly.  
I was very reluctant to get up, but I stood up anyway. Camilla marched out into the lobby, my hand in hers. Gregg was alone at a card table, around him, was a crowd of about fifteen anxious people, all of them each holding the same horrible picture. He stood up and quickly shoved the pictures aside, as if to hide them.  
"Gregg you bastard! You should be ashamed of yourself." I shouted without thinking.  
"Yeah Gregg, and the rest of you shameless onlookers. Gregg is making a profit off of her!" Camilla spat in his face, she did not dare look away when she mentioned the onlookers.  
"Stay out of it bimbo." Greg sneered at her and backhanded her hard, she fell back and the only nose that came from her was a small cry and then silence. I watched helplessly on, waiting for my turn.  
"I can't believe you Gregg! I can't believe you put the guys up to this too." I began to cry, but held my tears back because at the moment of our uproar, the guys burst into the lobby. "Well speak of the devils." I sneered. Kyle gave me a look of concern, Kenny and Calvin both glared and Spencer came up next to me and put his hands on my shoulder. I brushed him off roughly. He backed away as though I was a rabid animal.  
Gregg walked uncomfortably close to me and forced a deep kiss on me. I tried to back away, but Gregg held me tightly. I screamed and kicked him in his "sensitive area", he winced and I saw tears form underneath his closed eyelids. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because Kyle had tackled him onto the floor and was now perched atop the struggling figure of Gregg who now had a small stream of blood trickling slowly down his lower lip and nose.  
"You leave her alone, you hear me Gregg?" Kyle said in a normal tone. Gregg whimpered a tiny bit, but gathered his strength and pushed Kyle off with full force.  
He ran at me yelling and raging. "You can't prove anything Bridget! You can't prove anything!" he kept screaming. I made way through the crowd and ran out of the lobby doors. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened my car door wide open and jumped in. Immediately, I turned the keys and started the car, locking all of my doors.  
"You can't prove anything you fucking bitch!" I saw him flailing his arms. The last I saw of him was Kyle, Kenny and Calvin, and a few other stronger men takciling him to the ground. I turned the corner onto a busy street and without looking, I turned into a one-way street, going in the opposite direction. The tears streaming down my face obscured my vision. I was so hurt by Gregg that it was unexplainable.  
"The nerve he has...Oh my god!" I was cut-off by a semi-truck coming straight towards me. I only heard crashing and screaming, and the pain in my whole body. "I'm dead. I'm dead." I said one last time before I blacked out. "I'm...dead..." My world faded.  
  
"Help me!" I screamed into blackness, "Please god...please god, help me." I went on screaming. Hoping someone would hear my cries. I felt alive, I was totally sure that I was alive. Was I dead? Was I still living? Was I in hell? I could not wander, I could not move, but when I did try to move, pain shot up and down my back frightfully, as though it was shattered. My tears were frozen, I could not cry, for when I tried, my face would start to hurt, and I would be forced to scream out in pain. Even yelling hurt my body, shaking me violently, as though someone was trying to knock my remaining life out of me. I crawled painfully in circles, weakly calling out for someone.  
"Bridget...Bridget..." a ghostly voice moaned out. "Bridget...Stand up..." the voice moaned again. I stood up with no difficulty.  
"Please help me, who ever you are." I called to the mysterious voice.  
No response. I collapsed and blacked out.  
For the longest time, as long as I could remember, I did not wake up. When I moved, pain shot up my back. I fell back to sleep. I was a fool for thinking I was alive...  
"Wake up Bridget. Please wake up..." a voice this time was begging for me to wake up. I could not help but cry, I was helpless.  
"She's awake!" screamed a voice. "Your alive! Your alive!" Mary Ann was standing over me, my eyes fluttered open to reveal not only Mary Ann, but Calvin, Kyle, Kenny and the whole cast and crew. Sounds of traffic were all around me. Chills ran up and down my back. I sat up to look at my car, but the cast held me down. 


End file.
